


So sick of you (part two)

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: So sick of you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Still, Unrequited Love, i think, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not having Liam bossing him around all the time felt great to Niall. He felt like he could finally enjoy his life without being babysat. He never once got hurt even though he drank more than he should, he got home perfectly fine and he never felt any pain in his knee. He could manage without Liam, it was all completely fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So sick of you (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> Still thanks to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for betaing for me.

A long time flew by after Liam had confessed his love for Niall and they hadn't spoken to each other once since that day. They had of course seen each other because they were still in a band together, but they hadn't said a word to one another. They avoided that the best they could.

 

They pretended everything was perfect between them, they didn't show any signs of them being in a fight what so ever, not even their management knew. It wasn't that hard to hide it, they had the other three boys to help them and it worked perfectly.

 

The boys weren't happy about helping them though and they tried for weeks to get the two of them to talk, but it wasn't working. They stopped trying just in case it would make it worse.

 

Not having Liam bossing him around all the time felt great to Niall. He felt like he could finally enjoy his life without being babysat. He never once got hurt even though he drank more than he should, he got home perfectly fine and he never felt any pain in his knee. He could manage without Liam, it was all completely fine.

 

Liam however felt much worse. When he was around people he pretended that the fight hadn't affected him at all and they believed him. Nobody knew how much he was actually hurting. He missed his best mate and knowing that his best mate didn't miss him hurt much more than actually fighting with him.

 

At some point after it all happened he had started drinking and when he was alone he spent most of the time on the sofa doing nothing but drink. He had stopped eating and taking showers, unless he absolutely had to, and he had to take pills so he would get some sleep. His flat was covered with empty bottles of alcohol. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

Once his stomach finally had enough of the alcoholic drinks and decided that it was time to get it back out, he would usually spend the next hour or two with his head inside the toilet bowl before the process repeated itself.

 

Even after everything he had gone through, he still loved Niall more than anything else and it hurt to see him. He didn't let it show how much it hurt and he pretended that Niall didn't matter to him, but he was still worried. He knew he shouldn't, it was pointless and the other boy was clear on the fact that he didn't want him to care, but he just did. He couldn't help it.

 

He wanted to badly to visit Niall at the hospital the second Zayn had told him what had happened. He knew it would happen eventually and he had told himself that he wouldn't care. Niall didn't care to listen to him so why should Liam care about him getting hurt. But he did and he almost made himself go and at least yell at him, but he didn't. Instead he stayed at home, got unbelievably drunk and passed out while crying.

 

When he eventually woke up and had spent his time in the bathroom he felt sober enough to clean up the flat a little. The whole place was a mess and it smelled like something had died somewhere around there.

 

When he was (thankfully) done cleaning and letting a bit of fresh air inside he had planned to get drunk once more, but before he even got that far Harry and Louis showed up unexpected. Liam had hoped they were there to ask him how he was holding up about the news about Niall and if he was okay, but they apparently had different plans. They spent a good fifteen minutes or so yelling in shifts about him not being there for Niall when he obviously needed it and how Liam could be so heartless to not even be a little bit worried.

 

Liam was plenty worried though and when he was sure he was left alone he spent the rest of the night crying. He didn't open a single bottle of alcohol.

 

\---

 

Niall could barely remember what happened. He went out with a couple of mates to drink and have fun and the next thing he knew he woke up in a hospital with a horrible pain in his knee and three of his bandmates stood around his bed looking worried.

 

It didn't surprise him that Liam wasn't there, he completely understood why he wasn't, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. He didn't think that Liam completely stopped caring about him.

 

He was well aware how horrible he had been about the whole thing. Liam had feeling for him, more than just friendly feelings and the way he had been was just his way of showing them without saying them. Niall knew he had acted totally out of order and that he had been horrible towards Liam, but Liam was still his bestmate. He would have loved to have him around when he landed himself in the hospital. He wanted Liam to come into his room and just tell him he told him so.

 

But Liam wasn't there and it was all Niall's fault. Maybe he would show up eventually?

 

He didn't. He didn't show after Harry and Louis had gone over to his flat to yell at him, he didn't show the day after that or the day after that or any of the days of the week Niall spent in the hospital. Niall wanted to just scream at him for not being there. He wanted him there.

 

\---

 

Zayn was the one to pick him up from the hospital and drive him home. He helped him walk up to his flat and carried all his stuff. He made sure Niall had all of the things he needed and could easily get to places without overworking himself. Niall just wanted him to leave as fast as possible. He had things to do.

 

When he was sure Zayn had left, he made his way out of his flat and down to Liam's. He was thankful that they all lived in the same building so that he didn't have to walk that far.

 

He needed to speak to Liam as soon as possible. He needed to make things right between them and he needed Liam back as his best friend. He missed him so much.

 

He didn't get an answer when he knocked on Liam's door the first time and he didn't get an answer the next two times he knocked either. He knew Liam was home, he could hear that the TV was on. Maybe it was so loud that Liam couldn't hear him?

 

He walked back to his own flat and grabbed the spare key to Liam's flat. He wasn't supposed to use it unless it was an emergency, and this was in his mind. What if the reason Liam wasn't answering his door was because something horrible had happened? Nobody would know.

 

His knee was hurting a little bit because of all the walking by the time he came back to Liam's door, but he ignored it and let himself in. He needed to know what was going in.

 

Liam wasn't anywhere to be seen when he first stepped in. The only thing he could see was the countless of empty bottles, dirty clothes and a few empty takeout containers thrown around. The place smelled like a mix of alcohol, rotten food and sweat which wasn't a pleasant smell at all. If Niall squinted he was sure he could see a small trail of ants inside one of the containers. How long had that been there?

 

The only other place in the house where he could hear noises from was the bathroom so he assumed that Liam would be in there showering or something. He decided to look for him just to make sure he was all right.

 

What he walked in on though was far away from what he had expected. Liam was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl with his head down it obviously throwing up. He didn't hear Niall come in so Niall took the time to just look at Liam for a few seconds. He was topless and he could clearly see how much weight Liam had lost. His bones where sticking out slightly. He didn't like the look of that.

 

He didn't mean to, but he started crying when he thought about that he had made Liam become like that. He was the reason for it happening. What kind of best friend was he? A horrible one, that's for sure.

 

“Liam?”

 

He was a bit scared to walk further into the bathroom in case he scared Liam or Liam decided to do something crazy.

 

Liam jumped at the sound of someone's voice and quickly turned towards the door to see Niall standing there. He didn't look for long though because seconds later he had his head down the toilet and throwing up one more time. Niall patently waited until he was done and felt like he could talk properly.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

His voice was raspy and it hurt talking after throwing up so much. His whole mouth tasted like vomit.

 

“Needed to talk to you. Needed to tell you how sorry I am and that I missed you so much. Needed you to tell me 'I told me so'. You were right. I need someone to take care of me sometimes. Maybe not as much as you did, but it would be nice to have you around next time I'm out drinking so I won't fall and hurt my knee ever again. Didn't like the hospital very much.”

 

When he was sure Liam wouldn't attack him he walked into the bathroom to sit down beside him. He was still crying and he just wanted to hug Liam forever, but he wasn't done speaking.

 

“I'm so incredibly sorry that what I said and did brought you to this point. I never meant for that to happen. You're Liam, you're supposed to be the sensible one. But you're drinking and you never go out and you've lost lots of weight and I'm scared. I know it's my fault, that I'm the stupid one. Please stop though. It's my turn to look after you. I may not love you the way you love me, but you're still my best mate and I love you as that. I don't ever want to lose you. I need you in my life forever.”

 

Both of them were crying at that point and Liam was the first one to reach in for a hug, holding Niall close and bury his face into Niall's neck to mumble a quiet “I'm sorry”.

 

“You've got nothing to be sorry for. We'll be okay, I promise. Let's go and grab something to eat, okay?”

 

Liam nodded into his neck but neither of them let go straight away. They were both comfortable to just sit and hold each other for a little bit longer. They were never going to be a couple, but they were always going to be the best of friends no matter what.  


End file.
